Délice aux fruits rouges
by IchabodCraneBurton
Summary: En cette journée très chaude à bord du yacht du Hellfire Club, Riptide se prend un petit rafraîchissement... et une certaine personne en perd ses moyens. [OS Azazel x Riptide, SLASH classé M pour une raison]


**NdA : Ce OS est dédicacé à mes deux chouquettes préférées, qui aiment tant le couple Azazel x Riptide ! J'ai écrit ce OS pour elles il y a quelque temps déjà, et j'ai eu envie de le poster. Il est classé en M pour une bonne raison : il s'agit d'un slash, il y a donc un rapport sexuel entre deux personnages masculins. Je préfère repréciser. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort sur le yacht du Hellfire Club, ancré au large de Miami. Sebastian Shaw était sur le pont, derrière le bar, affairé à se faire un cocktail, tandis que sa compagne se prélassait langoureusement sur une chaise longue à quelques mètres de lui. Emma était très élégante et aguichante dans son maillot blanc deux pièces.

Assis sur une marche à côté d'elle, Janos, alias Riptide, prenait également le soleil, tout en conversant avec la mutante. Malgré sa chemise légère à manches courtes et son bermuda blancs, il avait chaud, et était bien tenté par un rafraîchissement. Il se leva pour se diriger vers le bar. Il se pencha vers le congélateur et examina les différents parfums de glace qui s'offraient à lui. Il finit par jeter son dévolu sur une glace à l'eau aux fruits rouges puis alla s'installer sur la chaise longue face à Emma Frost.

C'est alors qu'Azazel revint parmi ses compagnons. Il venait de terminer son tour d'inspection du bateau, pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Il saisit au bar face à Shaw, et ils commencèrent à parler de l'organisation des prochains jours et de leur plan.

Même en causant avec leur chef, Azazel gardait une attention particulière sur son amant. Du coin de l'œil, il observait Riptide avec envie. Il pouvait discerner le torse musclé du jeune mutant à travers sa chemise fine. Son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes sur ses bras athlétiques, qu'il aimait tant sentir sur son corps, puis sur sa longue chevelure brune dans laquelle il passait souvent ses doigts durant leurs ébats.

Janos ne le regardait pas, et Azazel ne pouvait pas distinguer ses yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil. C'est quand son attention se porta sur sa bouche du latino qu'il remarqua enfin ce que ce dernier était en train de faire. Riptide était en train de sucer une glace... rouge !

Le sang du mutant écarlate ne fit qu'un tour, et s'il n'avait pas eu cette couleur de peau, ses camarades auraient vu ses joues s'enflammer. La vison de son amant en train de lécher ce bâtonnet glacé de la même couleur que son membre le fit frissonner. Il voyait la langue de Riptide s'affairer vigoureusement sur la glace, et à mesure que le jeune homme suçotait, le désir montait en Azazel.

Son membre se tendait déjà dans son pantalon, et il tenta tant bien que mal de cacher la bosse. Il imaginait malgré lui la bouche de Janos sur son sexe, et cela lui fit tourner la tête. Il détourna les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer de nouveau sur les paroles de Shaw, qui n'avait pas remarquer son trouble, bien trop occupé à jubiler sur ses plans.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Riptide avait fini sa glace, et après avoir jeter le bâton, il se dirigea vers l'intérieur du yacht, sans un regard pour son amant. Azazel le suivit sans une hésitation.

Alors que Janos allait entrer dans sa cabine, l'autre mutant l'attrapa par l'épaule et le retourna, avant de le plaquer violemment contre le mur. Avant que Riptide ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Azazel l'embrassa avec passion et brutalité. Les deux mutants laissèrent leurs langues se mêler et se caresser, tandis que leurs corps, déjà échauffés par le soleil, brûlaient de désir.

Les mains de Janos courraient sur le torse de son amant tandis que celles d'Azazel ne pouvaient rester en place, se glissant dans les cheveux de son partenaire pour ensuite se poser sur ses hanches, puis remonter vers son cou. Après quelques instants, le mutant rouge relâcha son emprise et détacha ses lèvres de la bouche de son amour. Riptide lui lançait un regard surpris et inquisiteur.

« - Si t'en veux encore, j'ai aussi un bâtonnet rouge qui pourrait t'intéresser... », expliqua Azazel.

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de Janos alors que celui-ci comprenait.

« - Je ne pensais pas qu'une simple glace aurait pu te faire tant d'effet... », dit alors ce dernier avec un regard langoureux plein de promesses.

C'est alors qu'il sentit la queue de son amant caresser sa cuisse avant de remonter vers son entre-jambe. Même à travers le tissu de son bermuda, la pression de la longue queue rouge sur son sexe le fit gémir. Dans un moment de lucidité, il fit glisser ses deux mains sur le torse d'Azazel et il entreprit d'ouvrir la braguette de ce dernier. Mais avant qu'il eut pu parvenir à ses fins, son compagnon ouvrit la porte de sa cabine et poussa Riptide à l'intérieur.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, pendant que Janos reprenait là où il s'était arrêté. Il baissa légèrement le pantalon d'Azazel, puis son boxer, et se pencha vers l'érection de son amant, qu'il prit à deux mains. Il caressa du bout de sa langue le sexe rouge, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait plus tôt avec la glace, mais en plus passionné. Azazel lâcha un gémissement alors qu'il levait son visage vers le plafond, incapable de réfléchir.

Riptide était très habile de ses lèvres et de sa langue, aussi mit-il le phallus de son amour encore plus profondément dans sa bouche. Le mutant rouge se tenait difficilement sur le mur d'une main, tandis que la deuxième se perdait dans les cheveux de son jeune amant, qui commença également à frictionner le sexe, tout en continuant de le sucer.

Riptide sourit pendant sa fellation quand Azazel poussa un geignement avant de donner un coup de rein en avant. Sans pouvoir rien retenir, ce dernier coula dans la bouche de Janos qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de lécher le membre. Quand le latino eut fini, il releva la tête vers un Azazel essoufflé, et, avec encore de la semence blanche sur les lèvres, il dit alors d'un air taquin :

« - Tu avais raison, c'est bien mieux que la glace. »


End file.
